Transmogrification
Transmogrification is a feature released with Patch 4.3.0 that players can access via an ethereal Transmogrifier NPC. It allows players to alter the appearance of their weapons and armor for a fee (in gold). Transmogrification pointers: : in range of Transmogrification NPC : out of range of Transmogrification NPC Changes in Patch 7.0.3 and Legion As part of the Legion system pre-patch (Patch 7.0.3), significant changes were made to the transmogrification system. Every item in the bank and Void Storage of a character is now added to the player's Collections window under a new tab called "Appearances". In addition, all items from quests completed in the past - even items not chosen for a reward - are included as possible item appearances. The changes also added new appearance slots for shirts, weapon enchants, and tabards.BlizzCon 2015 Game Systems Panel The following additional changes were made to transmogrification as part of the patch: ;Wardrobe *As soon as an item is bound to the player, it is placed into the collection, with the following exception: the character's class must be able to equip the item for it to be logged. For instance, looting a one-hand sword on your priest won't allow you to transmogrify your swords into that appearance on other characters, since the priest cannot wield the sword. This is account-wide. Players can then discard the physical item. *Any character, provided they are high enough level, can equip any armor or weapon that their class can normally equip once one character learns it ;Outfits *Added to keep sets together *Can link outfit to others; missing items can be listed as a sort of "shopping list" *Can save different outfits per specialization, which will automatically swap *Can hide slots per outfit, including shoulders ;Tooltips * The text You have not collected this appearance will appear on the tooltip of items that have not been added to the Appearances collection. Process Player characters are able to visit one of the Ethereal Transmogrifiers to use the service. Once a player speaks to the NPC, the transmogrification interface will appear. This interface displays the character's item slots on the left, and a collection of all available appearances on the right. Players select the "skin" of the new appearance by clicking on the item slot they want to change (on the left), then selecting the desired appearance from the right. The appearance will be previewed on the character within the interface, before players commit to the change by spending gold. Current rules As of August 2016: Kaivax|date=19-Sep-2011 5:50 PM}} * The character must be able to equip both items. **This includes meeting necessary reputation, class or other requirements for the item. * Only (green), (blue), (pale gold) or (purple) items may be transmogrified (exceptions: a select few of these items will be prevented from being used to transmogrify if they are ). ** and Account Bound items can be transmogrified. ** Heirlooms and Account Bound items can be used to transmogrify. * At this point only appearance can be changed, stats can not be moved. * Items must share the same armor type (examples: plate for plate, cloth for cloth). * Weapons must be the same weapon type (exceptions: Guns, Crossbows, or Bows). * Guns, Crossbows, and Bows can be used to transmogrify Guns, Crossbows, or Bows. * Main hand weapons can only be used to transmogrify Main hand weapons. * Off-hand weapons can only be used to transmogrify Off-hand weapons. * One handed weapons can be used to transmogrify a Main hand or Off-hand weapon. * In order to use the appearance of an item, it must be soulbound. An item that was still tradable with other eligible players (raid loot and the likes) will of course also no longer be tradable. * Using an item for transmogrify makes it non-refundable. * items cannot be transmogrified. * Legendary items cannot be used to transmogrify. * Fishing Poles cannot be transmogrified. * Fishing Poles cannot be used to transmogrify. * Mailing an item strips its transmogrification.There are a few exemptions from this rule. * Placing an item in Void Storage strips its transmogrification. * Vendoring an item strips its transmogrification. * The displayed enchant will be that of the currently equipped item. * There may be individual items that are excluded from being transmogrified on the basis that they were originally added to the game as absurdities. (examples: a weapon that looks like a fish, or a chest piece that is invisible...) Other caveats *Transmogrified items can not be used to give their new look to another item. Only original appearance can be copied. *Only items with stats can be altered. *Trading, auctioning or depositing an item in a guild bank will remove the Transmogrified art, returning the item in question to its original artwork. Daxxari|date=22-Aug-2011 11:51 AM}} So be careful! *It seems at this point you will have to own the items you want to transform things into. **There is talk of having some items already available in the interface, such as the Death Knight starting gear and items no longer available in the game. However, Death Knights who want to retain their original appearance can simply open a Death Gate and return to Acherus. There, you can purchase the original gear from Quartermaster Ozorg. And players who missed out on obtaining certain armor sets, like the Wildheart Raiment for instance, might be able to still get the look. Kaivax|date=17-Aug-2011 11:00 AM}} * Sadly, "silly" weapons will probably not be allowed as source items. Daxxari|date=18-Aug-2011 2:41 PM}} Garrison Players building their garrisons while on Draenor that desire access to Void Storage and transmogrification should consider building a level 3 Storehouse. The Storehouse is classified as a small building. Additionally, building a level 1 and/or level 2 Dwarven Bunker/War Mill will offer additional transmogrification items. These buildings are classified as large. Notes * The new Darkmoon Island may make new "replica" items available for use with Transmogrification. These items may be an exception to the "with stats" rule. Zarhym|date=25-Aug-2011 2:16 PM}} Trivia * The term "transmogrification" has earlier been used by in his comic series. That may be where the term comes from in the first place. ** However the word itself appears to have a much older origin. * The term "transmogrification" is also seen in Red Dwarf, when the crew manage to turn one of Lister's curries in a curry monster. Link here. * The word was used in a riff on a 1997 episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 (Ep. 817, The Horror of Party Beach). In the movie, human remains are exposed to toxic waste at the bottom of the ocean and turned into zombie-like creatures. The drawn-out transformation sequence prompts Servo to quip about transmogrification. **Servo (as the zombie) Look, fish, you have the whole ocean. Can you swim somewhere else while I'm transmogrifying? * The description of a Hellhound in Final Fantasy XII (2006) can be seen to use this term “Originally a type of hyena, a steady diet of malign, magicked creatures transmogrified it into what it is today.” Media Images File:TransmogrificationBefore.jpg|Before using the service. File:TransmogrificationInterface.jpg|Using the interface. File:TransmogrificationResult.jpg|The end result. File:WarpweaverHashom.jpg|Stormwind Transmogrification NPC Video File:World_of_Warcraft_Legion_Feature_Preview_–_Transmogrification| Legion feature preview - Transmogrification References Patch changes * * * See also * Replica * Set look alikes * Tier 13 * Transmogrification Set * Void Storage External links ;Info ;Tools ; Legion news ;News Mar 22nd 2012 9:00PM}} Mar 14th 2012 4:00PM}} Sep 28th 2011 1:00PM}} ;Guides Aug 25th 2011 5:30PM}} Sep 1st 2011 2:00PM}} Sep 15th 2011 4:00PM}} Sep 22nd 2011 6:00PM}} ;Previewing Category:Transmogrification